Entrenamiento especial
by RubyLRed
Summary: Silver quiere entrenar a sus pokemon para no quedar a la sombra de Kotone pero todo cambia cuando ella aparece - Basado en los juegos HG-SS


**SOULSILVERSHIPPING *.***

Pokemon no es mío :'( sino solo abría romance peleas y podrías morir de la risa xD

Esto sería como si fuera en los juegos

ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL

Ya llegamos – Me dije a mi mismo al ver el gran lago al frente mío – SAL

En eso libere a mi gyarados rojo en el lago de la furia donde lo capture para entrenar, ¿Para qué entrenar? Fácil…UNA CHICA ME VENCIO! ¿Algo más? Aaaaa si…ES LA CAMPEONA DE LA LIGA POKEMON DE KANTO Y JOTHO, todavía no puedo creer que la torpe de Kotone me ganara en todas nuestras batallas así que vine a entrenar a mis pokemon, a cada uno le hice un entrenamiento en donde le resultara mejor entrenar así diera mejores resultado y por eso vine aquí a entrenar a gyarados

Ahora hidróbomba en eso arboles – Le dije apuntando a la gran cantidad de arboles alrededor, logro tirar mas de los que pude contar que hasta parecía un camino improvisado – bien ahora utiliza colmillo hielo en weavile, si logras congelar a un tipo hielo de un solo golpe seguiremos entrenando tus demás movimientos – en eso saque a mi otro pokemon y le ordene que intente mantener la mayor resistencia al ataque

Luego de casi una hora gyarados se estaba empezando a cansar por lo que dije **– SI NO LO CONGELAS EN LA PROXÍMA BUSCARÉ AL MISMO RAIKOU, LO CAPTURARE Y LE ORDENARE UTILIZAR TRUENO EN TI DESPUES DE QUE TÚ UTILIZES DANZA LLUVIA** – por arte de magia, mejor dicho, por arte de miedo weavile quedo totalmente congelado en el siguiente ataque – ASI ME GUSTA… - le grite – como tus otros movimientos son danza lluvia e hiperrayo no hay necesidad de entrenarlos ya que los gyarados son mundialmente famosos por sus hiperrayos

Justo cuando iba a meter a gyarados a su pokeball un rayo lo golpeo devilitandolo obiamente por el cansancio que tenia – SI! SABIA QUE ESE GYARADOS ROJO DE SILVY NO ERA EL UNICO, ahora voy a atraparlo y burlarme de el jaja – o no, que me lleven los houndooms junto a darkray al infierno QUE NO SEA ELLA – oh miren quien está aquí SILVY mira voy a atrapar al gemelo de tu pokemon y no podrás detenerme – Si era Kotone junto a su ampharos, en eso lanzo una pokeball pero no funciono - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no funciono?

¿Quieres que te diga porque? Es fácil…EL MISMO ARCEUS ME DIO LA TAREA DE ATRAPAR A LOS GYARADOS ROJOS DEL MUNDO PARA BURLARME DE TI POR ATRAPARLOS ANTES QUE TU – En eso tire la pokeball de él como si quisiera atraparlo lo que resulto siendo que ya era su pokeball, lo que ella no savia – y listo ¿ves lo fácil que es?

ESO NO ES JUSTO! YO LO DEBILITE CON MI POKEMON, NO ES JUSTO! NO ES JUSTO! NO ES JUESTOOOOOO! – luego de eso empezó a golpearme con unos golpes muy suaves que me hacían cosquillas por lo que no pude evitar reírme, PERO TODO CAMBIO CUANDO LA NACION DE LAS CHICAS CON PALOS ATACO, si así fue agarro un palo de quien sabe dónde y me golpeo en el estomago dejándome sin aire – y eso es por ser un tramposo…

Me levante del suelo agonizando y le dije - ¿QUE ACASO NO SAVES QUE ESTABA ACTUANDO? Y justo cuando tenía todo claro respecto a eso

-flash back-

Estaba en mi base secreta, acostado en mi cama, cuando de mi bolsillo se me cayo mi pokegear y al levantarlo vi el numero de Kotone

¿Por qué rayos era que anote esto? Aaaaa… claro, era porque me dio una sensación rara al hablar con ella la primera vez, fue como lo de Leaf-San (Blue de los juego VH/RF) solo que es imposible que este ena…. – ante eso ultimo me puse a pensar – ¿enamorado? NO, eso sería como si ese molesto de chano y su rattata ganaran la liga pokemon de todas las regiones… aunque no puede estar con ella porque me siento raro pero también es como si me gustara estar con ella, MALDITO SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS – Luego, al igual que mis pokemon, me confundí y me empecé a golpearme a mí mismo

-fin flash back-

¿Todo claro? ¿De qué hablas Silvito? – me pregunto ella inclinando su cabeza

Emm… De nada – Cambie de tema ya que nunca le diría eso – que tenía claro que eras una ruidosa que no me deja entrenar tranquilo – con eso no molestaría, pensé

¿Entrenamiento? Déjame ayudarte – En eso saco a todo su equipo pokemon que constaba con un ampharos, typloshion, togekiss, Blastoice , Dragonite y Espeon – Si te gano me tendrás que decir que es lo que no quieres decirme, se podía ver a kilómetros que mentías con eso

De acuerdo, he entrenado mucho y debo poner a prueba a mis pokemon con una buena batalla – Luego de eso libere a mis pokemon que eran Feraligatr, Gyarados, Weavile, Hornkrou, Rhyperior y Kingdra

Lamentablemente para mi perdí tan solo porque el Dragonite de Kotone aprendió cometa draco y mi kingdra no pudo soportarlo ya que eran los únicos pokemon de pie para entonces

Bien silvy tendrás que decirme – Me dijo triunfante

¿Quieres que te lo diga? – Pregunte temeroso

SI – Asentía frenéticamente como una niña pequeña

De acuerdo – pero en vez de decírselo seguí al viejo dicho 'una acción vale más que mil palabras' ya savia que era imagen pero no podía tener una imagen de algo que nunca hice ¿no? Fue un corto beso pero solo eso basto para dejarla callada con una boba sonrisa en el suelo desmallada mientras yo me alegaba a la parte más alegada le mundo para que no viera mi rostro en eso momento : una sonrisa aun más tonta que la de ella y mi cara todavía más roja que mi cabello

Fin

Mi próximo fic será OldRival ya que creo que es el mas fácil para imagina xD


End file.
